


Which One...

by sonofapollo



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, cute boys being cute together, otp challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofapollo/pseuds/sonofapollo
Summary: A series of Double B drabbles based on "which one" prompts.





	1. Hogs the Blanket

Sleeping in the same bed as Bobby was a mistake.

Cuddling with him was great and all, but as soon as he fell asleep, he became annoying.

Bobby was the type to move around a lot in the bed, and not only that, he was the one to hog the blanket.

Hanbin had been left with a small corner of the blanket all to himself, while Bobby slept beside him peacefully, wrapped up in the warm, wool blanket.

 _This is fucking ridiculous_ , he thought as he brought his knees up to his chest and curled up into a ball to conserve body warmth. _If he doesn't give up the blanket soon, I'm kicking him out of the bed._

Maybe this is why Jinhwan refused to share a bed with Bobby again. He thought his hyung was just overreacting, but it sadly turned out that he was right. Bobby was annoying to sleep with. At least he didn't snore.

Hanbin glanced at the clock on the nightstand, the red numbers glaring back _3:17 AM_. He let out a sigh and turned to look at Bobby, who's back was turned to him. A small smile made it's way onto Hanbin's face. He's still mad, of course, but he has the right to admire his boyfriend.

But the moment is soon ruined when Bobby pulls the blanket closer to himself and leaves Hanbin laying with absolutely nothing. Not even a small portion of the blanket like he once had. Hanbin glared at Bobby again and huffed in annoyance. _Fuck you_. He didn't even hesitate to press his foot against Bobby's back and kick him off the bed.

Bobby fell onto the floor with a harsh thud and a yelp of surprise. " _Ow_..." He whined. "My back..." Hanbin snorted and looked down at him, over the edge of the bed. "You okay?" Bobby groaned in reply and sat up, rubbing his head. He looked at his boyfriend with a pout. "Did you push me on purpose?"

"Yes."

"Why the fuck?"

Hanbin laughed. "Because you were hogging the blanket, you asshole. I was freezing my ass off while you slept peacefully and warm." Bobby scoffed and stood up slowly. "You could have said so."

"Oh well."

Bobby rolled his eyes and climbed back into the bed. He picked up the blanket off the floor, and threw it over himself and Hanbin. "How about we do this instead?" He wrapped his arms around Hanbin and brought him close. A faint blush covered his cheeks, and a small smile made its way onto his face. "Yeah, this works," he said, wrapping his arms around Bobby. "This definitely works."

 


	2. Cuts the Other One's Hair

Black snippets of hair fell onto the bathroom floor as Hanbin cut away the tips of Bobby's hair. It was already getting too long for him to handle. 

Bobby sat silently on the chair they'd dragged into the bathroom, scrolling through his phone, humming a small melody. 

Hanbin focused only on Bobby's hair, making sure not to nick his scalp or his ear with the scissors. "Can you stop humming?" 

"Hm?" Bobby glanced up at him, being careful not to move his head. "Why?"

"Because it's distracting me," Hanbin groaned. A small smirk made its way onto Bobby's face. "Oh, please, it's never distracted you before." 

"But it's distracting me now." 

Bobby rolled his eyes, gave him a small shrug and went back to his phone. "Whatever you say." He began humming again. 

Hanbin groaned loudly. "I'll end up cutting you or something if you distract me." Bobby laughed. "No, you won't. You always say you will, but you never do."

"But what if I do it this time?"

Bobby raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. He could be so dramatic sometimes. He gets like that sometimes, but Hanbin's a different kind of dramatic. He loves him anyway. 

"You won't, Binnie..." 

"Why should I trust you?"

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Because I'm the love of your life and your boyfriend? Probably soon to be husband?" The way Hanbin blushed made Bobby grin. "Don't say stuff like that," he muttered. Bobby chuckled. "Just keep cutting my hair. You won't nick me or anything, so stop worrying." Hanbin sighed and nodded. "Okay, okay." 

Sometimes these moments were the one Bobby (and Hanbin) loved the most. It made them fee like they've been together for a whole lifetime, and it's a comforting feeling for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried lol


	3. Makes Coffee for the Other in the Morning

Bobby stood in the kitchen, slowly pouring the coffee into his and Hanbin's mugs. He looks at the time on the microwave, _8:12_. Hanbin should be waking up any moment now.

It was weird, truly, how he was always the one to wake up earlier. He'd thought that Hanbin would be the early bird between the two, but in the end, after they'd started living together, he'd found out that it'd been him.

Hanbin didn't know how Bobby could do it. Wake up as early as five a.m. and go along his day without a speck of tiredness. Even if Bobby went to sleep at three a.m., he'd always wake up early, rejuvenated and bright as the morning sun. Hanbin tells him he thinks he made a pact or something. Bobby just laughs and shrugs.

As Bobby pours some sugar into his cup, he feels strong arms wrap around his waist and the warmth of Hanbin's body against his back. A small smile makes its way onto his lips and he turns his head to look at his boyfriend. "Morning," he greets. A muffled "good morning" comes from Hanbin, his face buried against Bobby's back. The latter laughs softly and turns slowly so that he can hug him back.

Hanbin's face is now buried in his boyfriend's chest as said boyfriend wraps his arms around him. "'M so tired," he mutters and Bobby chuckles. "Then why didn't you keep sleeping?"

"'Cause you weren't in bed."

Bobby rolls his eyes and runs his hand through Hanbin's hair, caressing it gently. Hanbin let out a sigh.

"I made you coffee," he says, making the younger look up. "Yeah?"

"Yep."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Bobby places a kiss on the top of Hanbin's head, before they pull away from each other. The latter grabs his mug and takes a sip from it, sighing. "You're the best boyfriend, you know that, right, Jiwon?" Bobby smiles widely and nods. "Yep." Hanbin rolls his eyes, a small smile making its way onto his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was rlly shitty lmao


	4. Picks Up the Pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idek what this is im sorry

"You do it."

"No, you do it."

Bobby stared at Hanbin and nudged his shoulder. "You do it." Hanbin sighed and groaned. "I don't want to. You do it."

"I don't want to either," Bobby said stubbornly, shrugging. He turned back to the television, playing with the remote in his hand. "See, this is why I told you to ask them to deliver it." Hanbin stood up from the couch, and walked out of the living room to get his keys.

"It would have been more expensive!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Yeah, and so is gas!"

Bobby groaned loudly and rolled his eyes. "You're _unbelievable_ , Hanbin."

"You married me."

"Oh, shut up."


	5. Likes their Music On Full Volume

Hanbin had never enjoyed cleaning days, but seeing the house so messy and cluttered, made him feel anxious. So, at nine in the morning, he was already up and making breakfast, getting ready for the busy day ahead. He kicked Bobby out of the bed at 9:30, but despite his whining and complaining, at the smell of pancakes, he was up and about.

Bobby would always be the one to wake up early, but there were a few times where he'd sleep in, and today was going to be one of those days, but Hanbin didn't allow it. They needed to clean up or else, there house would become like that of a gremlin's.

Once they were both done with their breakfast— which Bobby mused about, saying Hanbin was a natural cook, making him blush—Hanbin did the dishes while Bobby looked for some clean mops and took out other cleaning supplies from a cabinet.

Bobby opened the blinds in the living room and kitchen, letting the light from the sun in. Hanbin brushed his hair back and pinned it back, while Bobby tied his up in a neat pony tail. Hanbin began cleaning the kitchen and Bobby got busy cleaning the living room.

After an hour or so of cleaning and silence, Bobby let out a loud groan from the guest room, it reaching Hanbin's ears in their shared bedroom. He pokes his head out to the hallway, looking at the door at the left side of the hall, where Bobby was. "What are you whining about?"

"I'm so bored!" Came his reply, making Hanbin roll his eyes. "And what do you want me to do about it?" Bobby poked his head out of the guest bedroom and met Hanbin's eyes. "I could say a few things, but I don't think that would be a good idea." A small blush made its way onto Hanbin's cheeks as he rolled his eyes at his boyfriend again. "But I was thinking if we could put on some music," he said. Hanbin shrugged and replied, "Sure, whatever." Bobby grinned widely. "Yes!" With that, the elder ran off to get his laptop.

Hanbin sighed and walked back into their shared room, continuing where he left off. Meanwhile, Bobby connected his laptop to the stereo they'd left set up in the family room, and opened up _Spotify_. He turned up the volume to one of it's loudest setting and clicked the ' _Play_ ' button on a random playlist, letting ' _Shut Up And Dance_ ' blast through the house.

Hanbin sighed, hearing the song all the way to their room and his boyfriend's loud whooping. "The neighbor's are going to be so mad," he muttered with a sigh, continuing to clean up the room. But he stopped short when his boyfriend walked into the room, dancing and jumping around. "C'mon, Binnie!" He grabbed Hanbin's hand, making him drop the cleaning cloth with a yelp.

He stared at Bobby with wide eyes as he tried to make him dance. "Jiwon!" His boyfriend laughed loudly. "C'mon, don't be so uptight! Dance with me!" Hanbin kept staring at Bobby with wide eyes, until his shoulders relaxed and a small smile made its way onto his face. He let out a small laugh, and let Bobby lead him on.

The neighbor's were definitely going to get angry at them, but Hanbin pushed the thought to the back of his head. He didn't want to ruin the moment between him and his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh sorry this took a while and im sorry if it was uninteresting. also, idk what u guys call a "wash cloth" bc here we call them paños and its what we use to clean and "wash cloth" is the closest thing i could get to it. and sorry for any mistakes! 
> 
> (shut up and dance is the only song i could think of for this one just cuz i wanted some double b dancing together but there wasn't much of that anyway so sorry for that too)


	6. Is Ticklish

Hanbin wrapped his arms around his boyfriend from behind. They were currently in the studio, recording the tracks for their new album. The rest of their bandmates were yet to get there, meaning Hanbin and Jiwon were alone. 

Jiwon chuckled, looking behind him. "What are you doing?" he asked. "What does it look like I'm doing? Hugging you." Hanbin rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance. "Can't your boyfriend hug you once in a while?" Jiwon let out another chuckle and raised his hands in defense, nodding. "Alright, alright—yes, my boyfriend can hug me once in a while or whenever he wants." 

"I thought so," Hanbin chuckled and rested his head against Jiwon's back. Jiwon rolled his eyes. 

Hanbin held him tightly, until a mischievous idea struck his mind. He’d always known Jiwon was ticklish, so this was the perfect moment. He smirked, pulling his arms away slightly and starts tickling his sides. 

Jiwon tried to pull his hands away, laughing. “Hanbin, stop...!” 

The latter laughed and kept tickling him, moving his hands to tickle his neck, causing Jiwon to laugh louder. 

“Hanbin!!” 

Hanbin laughed louder, but didn’t stop. 

The rest of the members of iKON walked into the studio. Donghyuk rolled his eyes upon seeing the two and sighed. “There they go again.” 

“Might as well leave them,” Jinhwan said. Chanwoo rolled his eyes and shook his head, walking out after Donghyuk and Yunhyeong. Junhoe snaked his arm around Jinhwan’s waist and walked out with him, closing the door behind.


End file.
